


The Many Kinds Of Pain

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain is a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Kinds Of Pain

_Crushing, powerful biotic shock, hurling him with great force._

His memory captures the sensation, the unique pain of it, even before he rights himself with his own biotic field. Another pain, along with the bullet wounds and the knife cuts, the clumsy charges, the energy burns. He likes to remember them some nights, rather than pleasure. Pain is another way of reminding himself that he is awake, even now.

His siha stands some distance away, watching him with concern; biotic energy discharges around her. He smiles, nods reassurance. Thanks to her, he's more than well. Thanks to her he's alive.


End file.
